Situated in the mountains of western Pennsylvania, the members of the Laurel Highlands Health Sciences Library Consortium (LHHSLC), hospitals, colleges, and a nursing home, have the goal of providing greater access to medical information for their health professionals through resource shadng. As they have access to full-text medical information, the educational institutions will not participate in the grant. Funding is requested for the creation of an interactive LHHSLC web site to be a portal to high quality full-text medical information from scientific knowledge bases which would facilitate access for users and provide significant cost savings through shared licenses to member hospitals participating in the project. The shared OPAC "Library Master" will be migrated to the web site which will also provide health information for patients and their families at each participating institution. Intemet accessible health information kiosks will link consumers to high quality digital consumer health information such as MedlinePlus, and funds are requested for computer equipment for the kiosks. Training in the use of the full-text databases available from the web site will be developed by the Consortium Director with assistance from member educational representatives. As evidence of the cooperation among LHHSLC members and the high interest in the goals of the project, member institutions will share in the implementation of the LHHSLC Intemet Access to Digital Libraries grant. The Principal Investigator and Co-Investigator each come from different hospitals, the educational institutions are offering the use of their training classrooms, and yet another hospital, Punxsutawney Area Hospital is providing structural support as the applicant institution.